An Assortment of Insane One Shots!
by Mex-chick
Summary: RatingsWillVaryThis story contains oneshots. Ch. 6: Of all the things in the world…why pillows, Yuki? Why are you so jealous of them! Oneshot…YuShu
1. A Random Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuki, Shindou or all them other people in Gravitation.

Just a one-shot! Enjoy!

****

A Random Day in the Life of Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou

Eiri Yuki sat in his chair, staring at his laptop through his glasses and running a hand through his blond hair, attempting to figure out what in the hell he was going to write next. Writer's block sucked. Hard.

He looked at the bottom right corner of his laptop to see what time it was. Seven o'clock sharp.

Usually that little punk would have stopped by already, bursting in through the door with that new set of keys he had given him and would have said something like, "Yukiiiiiiiii! I missed you!" or "Hi Honey! I'm hommmme!" or something retarded like that. Then he would sit down right next to him, and talk and talk about what happened to him that day, constantly babbling about his job, Hiro-kun, and some other random junk. Of course, Yuki never really paid much attention to it. He would respond to his chattering by saying, "Uh-huh...mm-hum...really...you don't say..." This he would repeat over and over like a scratched CD until the boy finally shut up.

It was then that Shuichi would decide to make dinner, thinking that today would be different from the rest, and that by some miracle, he would indeed manage to make an edible meal without piercing himself. Naturally, that never happened. The idiot would always stab a part of his finger that wasn't already injured, and he would cry out and scream, "Aaagghhhhh! I'M BLEEDINGGGGG!" as gallons of blood spewed out like a fountain out of the tiny cut. At that point, Yuki would enter the kitchen, tell him to get the hell out, and he would make dinner instead.

After eating, Yuki would try his best to go back to work, especially when deadlines were near, without getting distracted by the punk, who would pull on Yuki's shirt like the child that he was and ask him things like, "Yukiii! Where are you going? Are you going to bed already? Are you gonna take a bath? Let's watch T.V....! I wanna play Playstation...! Yuki...! Hey Yuki! Are you listening?!" Then Yuki would say, "Leave me alone. I've got work to do!" Of course, Yuki knew what the punk really wanted. He knew of the one and only thing that would put an end to of Shuichi's incoherent discussions. Hence, Eiri Yuki would escort Shuichi Shindou to his bedroom and---

"**Yukiiiiii! Wahhhhhh! I missed you so much!**"

Yuki almost jumped out of his chair at the sound of Shuichi's voice, bringing him back from La La Land to reality. Fortunately, Yuki kept his cool, and started to type gibberish in his laptop, to make it seem like he truly was working all this time. Ironically, he got a brand new idea and started to type it so that he wouldn't forget later. He looked to his left, where Shuichi had entered, and was about to say something, when, with a horrified face, he watched as Shuichi ran towards him at an Olympic record-breaking speed. "**YUKIIII!**" screamed Shuichi, tears flooding out of his huge violet eyes, as he speared Yuki off his chair and into the hard floor below, hugging him as dramatically as ever, not letting Yuki's lungs inhale their much needed oxygen.

"H-hey...can't...breathe...!"

"Oh! Sorry, Yuki! I just missed you so much! K-san started to go berserk again, and Sakano-san wasn't helping at all..."

__

Damn. Here comes the endless ranting...

"...and then he said, 'How can they record anything if you destroyed all the equipment! The President will have _both _our heads for this!' and then K-san said..."

__

It's a wonder why I still live...

"...and then we had to stay until the new equipment arrived. That's when Seguchi-san came in and I thought Sakano-san was going to die right then and there because..."

__

I wonder if there's such a thing as being allergic to shutting up...

"...until me, Hiro and that punk Fugisaki decided to just ditch the whole shebang! So anyway, did _you_ miss me!?"

Yuki was about to answer when Shuichi looked at his watch and made an overly dramatic shocked expression as he said,

"OH NO! IT'S LATE! AND YOU MUST BE HUNGRY! I HAVE TO HURRY UP AND MAKE DINNER!"

and ran off to create brand new blood stains on the floor.

He listened as the pink-haired freak thought out loud, asking himself were the carrots were and wondering what happened to all that rice he had bought the day before as Yuki thought about what Shuichi had asked him before he took off for the kitchen.

"You have no idea..." he said to himself, a smile drawing itself on his lips as he heard his little punk cry out and scream, "Aaagghhhhh! I'M BLEEDINGGGGG!" as gallons of blood spewed out like a fountain out of the tiny cut.

**__**

FIN

I've watched the Gravitation anime (just the first DVD), and, honestly, I think it could have been better. The Shuichi in the anime is not even _half_ as insane and hilarious as the Shuichi in the manga. Same goes for all the other characters. If you haven't read the manga, then I **_STRONGLY_** suggest you do. I really think the manga is much more worth buying. But that's just me. If you're wondering why I seem to use the word 'punk' a lot, it's simply because this is mostly based on the manga and Yuki seems to like to use it whenever he can. But whatever. I'm tired. So review you little punk!

Adios!


	2. A Day Without Yuki

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, got it! Godammit! Punk!

RATED R (seriously)

Another one of my one-shots. Enjoy!

** **

A Day Without Yuki

I'll be gone for the day. Don't try to find me or I'll kill you.

- Yuki

Shuichi read the note Yuki had left for him on the side table over and over again.

Where had he gone?

Why had he left him all alone?

"Yuki! WHERE ARE YOU!" Shuichi cried, remembering the last time Yuki had left him and had run off to marry Ayaka, the girl Yuki was engaged to. And even though their parents had arranged the engagement, it still didn't change the fact that Yuki would soon belong to someone else.

Yuki had said since he couldn't even make Shuichi stay away from him within a 5 feet radius, _Yuki_ would instead stay away from _him_. Shuichi remembered how he had run into Eiri Yuki's former home and screamed, "**FUCK YOU, EIRI YUKI!**" into the quiet, empty room. Of course, being the drama queen that he was (and still is), Shuichi had had a very negative side effect to Yuki's lack of recognition towards him.

"**You just used me and now you're gonna go off and get _married_!! Give me back my innocence and my _virginity,_ you asshole!!"**

In all his commotion, he had grabbed a can of spray paint (who knows where he got it) and had proceeded to vandalize Yuki's old house.

"I'm gonna fuck up your _house_!! How do you like that?! I'll bet you'll _hate_ this!!"

He continued to blab on and on to the Yuki he had drawn on the wall and sobbed, putting his ear against the wall and waiting to hear the Yuki Drawing respond to his questions.

He had almost lost him that time, but thanks to Ayaka herself, he had had (with a little help from Yuki's brother, Tatsuha) time to create an ingenious plan that had Yuki's father eating out of Shuichi's palm, at least for the short time the plan had worked.

The mission: PRETEND TO BE AYAKA.

Now, Yuki's father hadn't seen Ayaka since she was a child, so he had no idea that Shuichi was indeed an imposter of his future daughter-in-law.

Naturally, the plan had failed in less than 5 minutes when Shuichi had decided to tell Yuki's father that _he_ was his son's lover, lifted up his skirt and showed him his exposed manhood.

Yeah...those were the days...

But not today! Today was horrible! Yuki was nowhere to be seen and today was Shuichi's only weekend off from work!

"What a crappy day..." Shuichi mumbled to himself as he dressed, dried his tears and walked slowly out of the bedroom.

He went into the kitchen yawning loudly and scratching his head with puffy eyelids half opened as he opened the refrigerator door to take out the milk. Overtime, he had developed enough cell brains to cease attempting to cook anything, especially if it involved a knife, and decided to have cereal this morning. It seemed that no matter how much Shuichi attempted to please Yuki, he would always fail disastrously.

Shuichi stared into the fridge for ten minutes before realizing there _was_ no milk.

"Godammit! Where's the milk? I just bought some yesterday!"

If he had had more patience and used more than 5 of his brain, he would have had enough sense to move the juice carton to one side to reveal the milk carton.

But of course, he didn't, and so Shuichi got his keys and proceeded to walk out the door to go buy some milk for his cereal.

"THERE HE IS!"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

As soon as Shuichi locked the door behind him, a violent riot of reporters and fans raced towards him, madly screaming questions at him and trying to prevent him from escaping.

"Oh SHIT!!" Shuichi cried, dodging the microphones, tape recorders and bras that were mercilessly thrown at him. "GODAMMIT! GO AWAY!" he whined.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE SAID GODAMMIT!!"

"HE CUSSED!"

"THIS IS GOLD! KEEP THE CAMERA ROLLING ABRAHAM!"

"It's Tina"

"WHAT-EVER!"

This continued on for ten more minutes, until Shuichi had screamed, "HEY LOOK! IS THAT '**EIRI YUKI' **I SEE WAYYYYYY," he pointed his finger to the other side of the street, "OVER THERE!?" This statement made every single reporter and fan sharply turn his or her head back to try and catch a glimpse of the hot young novelist.

Shuichi took this brief opportunity to successfully escape from the claws of publicity and ran for it.

"Where'd he go!"

"I could have sworn I saw him run this way."

"Maybe he went inside..." the girl looked around the area, "_that_ house!"

"LET'S GO!" they all screamed in unison.

Shuichi watched as his crazed fans forced their way into a random house as they obliterated anything or anyone that got in their way.

"What a bunch of idiots...they look so stupid." He murmured.

"Like you don't."

Shuichi screamed as he looked up at Hiro.

"WAAAHHHHH! HIRO! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT DAMMIT!"

"What the hell are you doing in that trashcan?"

"Hiding! What else!"

"And you couldn't have picked a more sanitary location to hide in?"

"I can't help it" Shuichi protested, brushing off the banana peal on his head, "all the good spots were taken."

Shuichi pointed out random celebrities who were hiding in trees and bushes.

"I see..." said Hiro as he looked around from the top of his sunglasses.

"Hiro! Let's go before those icky girls come back!" urged Shuichi, "Besides...I'm hungry!"

"Okay. Just hurry up and get out of there." He said.

Shuichi started to lift his right foot out of the trashcan, but since, by some twist of fate, his shoe laces were untied, he stepped on his shoe lace and tripped inside the trashcan, which in turn started to roll down the empty street.

"GYAAAHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

Shuichi rolled down the street miserably, waiting for someone or something to stop him.

"Hey! That makes great target practice!" someone yelled.

Then Shuichi saw a bullet hole go through the trashcan, narrowly missing his nose.

"OH SHIT! I'M GONNA DIEEE!"

Many more bullets went through the fast moving trashcan, all of which narrowly missed the traumatized singer beyond belief.

"K-SAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! SHUICHI IS IN THERE!" cried the voice of Hiro.

"What! Well that changes everything!" said K.

K shot the car tire of a poor soul that happened to be driving by and it skidded out of control before coming to a complete stop, standing in the way of Shuichi's path.

Shuichi crashed into the car and flew out of the trashcan, landing in the hard concrete floor. He sat up dumbfounded, wondering why all the miniature looking Yukis were rotating around his head.

"Shuichi! are you okay!" said Hiro, running towards his young friend.

"Hey, hey Shuichi!" What's up?" said K cheerily and slapped Shuichi hard in the back. "I didn't know you liked to roll down the streets in trashcans too!"

"I'm hungry" was all Shuichi said before he passed out.

SOME HOURS LATER...

Shuichi was sleeping peacefully, steady inhales and exhales of oxygen filled his lungs as he dreamt of Yuki...Yuki...Yuki...

"What do you want?"

Shuichi snapped his violet eyes open. Was it true? Or was it just a dream? He pinched Yuki's cheeks.

"Ow!"

No! It _was_ real! Yuki was finally here! Joy to the world!

"**YUKI!!" **screamed Shuichi, hugging the disgusted writer.

"Hey! Get off! You stink!"

"YUKI! WHERE'D YOU RUN OFF TO? I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!"

"You don't have to scream. I'm sitting right here!" he said, rubbing his right ear and trying to erase Shuichi's grating voice from his brain. "Jeez dude. I'm gone for a little more than half the day and you get yourself mobbed, canned, shot and run over by a stationary car. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't get run over!" he yelled. "OW!" He looked at his right index finger and saw that it was cut, probably from the car crash.

"Aaaghhhhh! I'm bleeding!" he screamed.

"Damn it! Shut up, punk!" groaned Yuki as he held his head. "Remember my stress."

"Oh! Sorry Yuki!"

"I said shut up!"

Yuki looked at Shuichi and sighed.

Why did he always make him feel bad?

"Your finger." He said.

"Huh?"

"You said you're bleeding. Let me see."

Shuichi made a mushy face and extended his arm towards Yuki.

"Are you going to kiss it for me?" Shuichi asked.

"I'll bite it off." Said Yuki and bandaged up the singer's finger.

Then Shuichi asked, "Yuki...I'm hungry. Do you know where the milk is?"

****

FIN ................................................................................................................................................

Well that's it! Tell me what you think! By the way, the 'finger' incident is from the manga. I guess I should include it in the disclaimer but I'm writing it here so who cares. Besides, most of this is from the manga. Well, whatever. If you read the manga, you know which parts. If you don't, well then it doesn't really matter now does it? Check my bio for updates on more Gravitation stories! I only write them when I'm in writer's block for my other stories, and that is now becoming a tiring routine. Okay, I'll shut up now. So review you little punk!

Adios!

THESE ARE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY WHEN IT WAS POSTED AS AN INDIVIDUAL STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWD!

From: PerfectCell17  
Wow, that was soo funny! I especially liked: "I can't help it" Shuichi protested, brushing off the banana peal on his head, "all the good spots were taken."  
  
Shuichi pointed out random celebrities who were hiding in trees and bushes.  
  
Hehehe, this fic was priceless! Good job!

From: clari chan  
Lol..very funny...lol...:D

From: Yakari Taito  
I think this is the best part:  
  
Shuichi pointed out random celebrities who were hiding in trees and bushes.  
  
I laughed my head off when I read that!

From: Kitty in the Box  
this is cute esp the part when yuki sed "I'll bite it off." that was so cool!

From: Tate Soyker  
OMG. THis was the funniest thing i have read in a long time! I love gravation, but i haven't gotton a chance to read any of the mangas yet. Anyways great story it really made me smile!

From: "cleek" ...um..yeah anyways looking forward for those other stories...ok...love and peace "cleek"


	3. Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Disclaimer: Neither Aerosmith or Gravitation belong to me. Punk.

Summary: After many months of living with the notorious Eiri Yuki, Shuichi finally found a way of waking up the man who can sleep through an atomic holocaust. Ironically enough, it's the one thing Shuichi is truly good at...

Rated **PG-13** (For some language and all that other stuff)

Don't Want to Miss a Thing 

"Yuki! I'm hooooooome!" Shuichi screamed, knocking the door down when he couldn't find his keys. He had run all the way home to give Yuki the good news. K had given him a pair of tickets to Disney World. _Disney World_! No one knew him in America so they should have great, paparazzi-free date, right? Plus, he had heard that Americans were open-minded about subjects such as homosexuality. Not that he was gay, of course. He still liked girls. Sort of. Kind of. Not really. Well, with Yuki by his side, who needs girls, right? "I got something VERY IMPORTANAT to tell you!"

No answer.

"Yuki?" he asked out loud.

Still no answer.

Crap. Had he left him again?

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

After thirty seemingly endless seconds of scavenging the house frantically for his lost lover, Shuichi destroyed the last remaining door. He smiled.

There he was, in his bedroom, sleeping peacefully in his huge king-sized bed as if he had heard none of the expensive furniture Shuichi had mercilessly annihilated while searching for him.

Quietly, Shuichi slid in next to him. Yuki looked so much like an angel when he slept; so cute. But, alas, Cutie Little Yuki cannot last. He just _had _to tell him about Disney _World._ But for that, first he had to find a way to wake the grumpy writer up. And Shuichi knew _exactly_ what to do.Unlike the countless other times Yuki had awakened violently, Shuichi decided this time he would use a calm approach. He prepared to begin the awakening process.

He turned on the radio.

"**Hey there all you loving freaks. Get ready to _turn off the lights_, here with me, Javier the X-man, on your love crazy radio station WILD 94.9. Let's start with a song from the soundtrack Armageddon by Aerosmith called Don't Want To Miss A Thing.**"

Shuichi froze. YES! That was **his** song! His favorite love song! He turned up the volume, watching if Yuki made a move in response to the noise. As expected, he didn't. So Shuichi quickly snuggled up behind him and put his arms around him as he started to sing the lyrics to his sleeping beauty. This was a very delicate process, for if he did it too loudly, Yuki would once again awaken with a violent temper. But if he did it too softly, it would just cause Yuki to fall deeper into his sleep. But this song had soft and loud moments, so it was sure to balance everything out.

"I could stay awake...just to heeear you breathING"

Yuki shifted uncomfortably in Shuichi's arms.

"Watch you smile while you are sleeping"

Yuki frowned. Shuichi squeezed too hard.

"While you're far away and dreaming.   
I could spend my life...in this sweeet surrenDER   
I could stay lost in this moment...foreverrr"

Yuki continued to frown.

"Every moment speeent with you is a moment I treasurrre"

Yuki turned all the way around so that now he was face to face with Shuichi. Shuichi held him a bit closer.

"Don't wanna close my eeeyes   
Don't wanna faall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of yooou   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing

"Laying close to you...feeling youuur heart beatING"

Yuki unconsciously pushed Shuichi away, for he was feeling rather claustrophobic.

"And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeING."

(Yuki's dream contains: strawberry shortcakes, booze, cigarettes and his cat, Mr. Meow)

"Then I kiss your eyes   
And thank God weee're togetherrr"

Shuichi moved in to kiss Yuki's eyes. Unfortunately, Yuki's head decided to slump back and Shuichi ended up kissing Yuki's rather sharp chin.

"I just wanna spend with you in this moment forever   
Forever and everrr"

Yuki shifted to turn his back to the singer. He lazily grabbed one side of the pillow and closed it over his ear. Good. He was _almost_ awake.

"Don't wanna close my eeeyes   
Don't wanna faall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of yooou   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing"

Shuichi got out of bed and grabbed his brush. He ran to the side of the bed Yuki had rolled over to and used his brush as a microphone.

"I don't wanna miss one smiiile   
I don't wanna miss one kiss   
I just wanna be with you, right here with you   
Just like thisss"

Yuki groaned.

"I just wanna hold you close   
Feel your heart so close to mine!   
And just stay here in this moment   
For all the rest of tiiime

Yeah...Yeah...YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" 

It was at that moment that the sleeping giant, commonly known as Eiri Yuki, was awakened. Shuichi, too caught up in his singing, failed to notice his voice had gotten too loud or the ominous aura forming around the figure on the bed.

"Don't wanna close my eeeyes   
Don't wanna faall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of yooou   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

Don't wanna close my eeeyes!

I DON'T WANNA FAAAAAALLL ASLEEP!"

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU GOD DAMNED PUNK!"

Shuichi hysterically ran out of the writer's bedroom as a flying boom box followed him close behind.

"I don't wanna miss a thing..."

FIN

Not one of my best fics, but I had fun writing it. Just to let you know, I picked the song randomly. Review porfavor!

Adios!


	4. A Crazy Christmas

Disclaimer: Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! I do not own Gravi! Happy birthday to me!

SUMMARY: Shuichi gets everyone (well, almost) into the Christmas spirit and goes out with the gang to get everyone else in Japan feeling all mushy and fuzzy for the holidays. Except, things unfortunately cough turn out the other way…

This story is dedicated to all who celebrate this holiday either because they have to or just for the hell of it, and to those who love Gravitation and my insane one-shots. Enjoy! Happy Chrismahanikwanzika!

****

A Crazy Christmas

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"Are we gonna do anything _special_ for Christmas?"

"Isn't that a Christian holiday?"

"So? Who cares?"

"I do, punk. Or did you forget I'm a Buddhist?"

Shuichi, who had been sitting surprisingly silent (much to the writer's appreciation), started with his daily argument of the day. "As if you give a rat's ass as to your religion!"

Yuki said nothing, just smirked and continued typing in his laptop. However, Shuichi wasn't about to drop the subject. "You just don't want to spend some special time with me!" he whined, letting his head drop into a position of defeat.

For a long time, not one said a thing. All that could be heard was the constant tap-tap of Yuki's fingers on his keyboard. Finally, Yuki stole a glance at his lover, sighed, and stopped typing. He took off his glasses slowly. "What kind of 'special time' did you have in mind?" he asked with his serious eyes closed.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki with big, violet, puppy-dog eyes. Yuki gulped, a huge wave of fear suddenly taking over his being. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked him, slowly edging away from the source of his fear. However, the punk would not stop staring at him, which left Yuki to resort to insults. "Are you _trying_ to look like an idiot? Because it's working." Still, the pink-haired singer said nothing, and kept staring at Yuki with those eyes. Eyes that had really started to get on the novelists' nerves. "Stop looking at me like that! You're freaking me out!"

"Oh, YUKI!" screamed Shuichi suddenly, and jumped to him to lock him in a tight, airless, embrace. "So we _can _have 'special time'?" he asked hysterically.

"Geh ofha mi!" Yuki tried to yell.

"What was that? Was that a 'YES'? Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I'll go get started on everything for Christmas Eve okay!"

With that said, Shuichi spun out the door, came back five seconds later to give the writer a smack on the lips, and spun out the door again. Yuki sat there breathing heavily and stared intently at the doorway as if expecting the hyper teenager to return. He ran a hand through his now messy hair and looked up to the ceiling. "What have I done?"

****

N-G BUILDING

"YOU _WHAT_!"

"And he _agreed_?"

Shuichi crossed his arms over his chest and held his chin up proudly. "He sure did," he said to Hiro. Sakano, after yelling, "YOU _WHAT_!" again, fainted. "So, K. What do _you_ have to say about this?" asked Shuichi.

The American had been calmly sitting down on a chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his sunglasses covering his eyes completely. His head was slumped down as if in deep thought. Shuichi waited for K to respond.

For five long minutes Shuichi waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. He waited so long, actually, that it took K to fall off his chair for him to realize that K had indeed been sleeping.

"K! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" Shuichi screamed, kicking his manager and sending him flying out the window.

Poor Sakano had woken up just in time to see what Shuichi had done and had a heart attack. Hiro screamed and Shuichi just stared as K flew out the window. "Uh-oh..." whispered Shuichi.

"Oh no! You killed K! You bastard!" yelled Hiro, pointing a finger at Shuichi.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I DIDN'T _MEAN_ TO!!" he screamed, pulling his pink hair out of his head.

"Well, don't just _stand_ there! Go outside and catch him!" Hiro yelled at Shuichi.

As Sakano recovered, Shuichi stated, "You're right!" and jumped out the window as well. Then Sakano had another heart attack.

"WAAHH! What'd you do _that_ for, you idiot!" Shuichi could hear Hiro scream.

Hiro ran to poke his head out the window as he screamed, "SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIII!" and extended his hand, wishing Shuichi could grasp it.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed a crying Shuichi. "I THINK I PEED MY PANTS!"

Hiro looked down and saw that Shuichi had landed on K, who was still sleeping like a stupid baby. It truly was lucky they were only on the first floor of N-G.

****

TEN MINUTES LATER

"No wonder I have grass stains on my clothes!" laughed K, pointing to the green stains on his white shirt. Hiro and Shuichi had told him the whole deal while trying to get Sakano into his normal, jittery self. Unfortunately, the paramedics had not given them much hope. "So then Yuki-san _truly_ agreed?"

"Yes! He did!" squeaked Shuichi happily.

"You mean, you actually got him to agree to sing?"

A bolt of lightning had suddenly struck Shuichi, it seemed, as he turned stiff. His face started to sweat and he started to fidget with his hands. "O-of course, K-san! He was very uh...excited," he stuttered, avoiding any kind of possible eye contact as his eyeballs rotated to look at different places of the room.

"You couldn't lie if your career depended on it!" laughed K.

"Well...the deal was that if I cold get Yuki to agree to spend time with me on Christmas Eve, you would give me the day off to do whatever I wanted! You didn't say that I had to tell him anything about the Christmas carols!"

"Wait," said Hiro as if suddenly realizing something important, "you said Yuki-san agreed to spend some time with you, right? What _exactly_ did you have in mind?"

"Y'know? That's _exactly_ what Yuki said," said Shuichi. "Do you think that maybe _he'd_ agree to come along and sing Christmas carols with us?"

"What do you mean _us_?" asked Hiro, smirking. "And I doubt Yuki-san loves you enough to sing to a bunch of strangers."

"WHAT! DO YOU REALLY MEAN THAT?" cried Shuichi, his huge violet eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Chill, dude, I'm just joking!" said Hiro hastily.

"Well, since you did your part, Shuichi, I guess I have no choice but to do mine," said K, interrupting the two best friends. "Christmas Eve is tomorrow, so meet me here at five o'clock sharp!"

"Who else is coming?" asked Hiro as K walked out the door.

"Well...K is, of course. Yuki is, if I can convince him. Fugisaki might come. Sakano was supposed to come. And K-san said a 'special someone' was also supposed to come. And you...if you want." Shuichi finished, looking up hopefully at his best friend.

Hiro smiled down at Shuichi. "Don't worry. I'll be there," he said.

"Yay! I knew I could count on you Hiro! And you can bring anyone you want! The more the merrier!" said Shuichi excitedly. "SEE YOU TOMORROW!" And he ran out the door.

****

THE NEXT DAY

Why Shuichi decide to go to N-G Productions for their "special time," Yuki continued to wonder. He and his lover where now inside the building, apparently waiting for some other unknown visitor.

"How much longer are we going to stay here?" Yuki asked, for he was now very bored.

"I dunno! K said he would be here a five o'clock sharp!" said Shuichi, frowning at the impatient writer.

"So what time is it now?" asked Yuki. Shuichi looked at his watch.

"Six-thirty," mumbled Shuichi.

Yuki groaned. "What are we doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Just wait and see," said Shuichi, intertwining his arms into Yuki's arm and squeezing it.

"It better not be something stupid," said Yuki, adjusting his sunglasses with his free hand, "like dancing or singing."

Before Shuichi could cry his eyes out, his friends came waltzing in. Literally.

"Hey, Shuichi! We were just practicing for the party after this shebang!" exclaimed Ryuichi Sakuma, twirling around hysterically with Kumagoro.

"RYUICHI?! RYUICHI SAKUMA?!" Yes. Ryuichi. Ryuichi Sakuma. _The_ Ryuichi Sakuma. Wha! I (the writer) am so excited! And so was Shuichi, it seemed, as he ran over to Ryuichi and praised him for the rock god that he was. If I were fictional, I would too.

"Yo, Shuichi! You like my present?" asked K, a smirk of success on his face.

"YES!" Shuichi managed to say, as he continued to grovel at Ryuichi's feet, "CAN I _KEEP_ HIM?"

"Hell no!" laughed K, "He has a big concert coming up next week!"

For no reason anyone in room could grasp, Shuichi started to cry. "Dude! Don't cry! You're gonna make _me_ cry!" said Ryuichi in a fruitless attempt to make Shuichi stop crying, be it in joy or pain. "Here! Your present from me!" he exclaimed and he handed Shuichi a teddy bear.

Okay, since I don't want to extend this any longer with pointless humor, I'll let you know who else was in the room. Hiro was there, with his guitar. He had planned on spending Christmas Eve with Ayaka, but then thought about it and decided it would be better if they spent Christmas together instead. K had convinced Ryuichi to come, which he did, of course. Tatsuha invited himself as soon as I finished typing the sentence before this. I used my influence as the author of this story, and with a little help from my good friend, K, to convince Fugisaki to attend. He will be taking care of his traumatized producer, Sakano. (Thanks for the gun, K!)

Anyway, Yuki did not know what in the world was going on, but he knew it was something stupid. Shuichi and his friends were involved, so it was already guaranteed to be a fiasco. _'Well, whatever it is,'_ Yuki thought, trying his best to be optimistic, _'I'll forget it soon enough.'_

"Yuki! Take off your sunglasses!" Shuichi urged the blonde man. "You look creepy!"

"Do you want some crazy fan of mine to spot me and 'ruin the moment'?" Yuki asked him.

"No! Of course not! But I want to see your face!" pleaded Shuichi, his face turning into a cute pout.

Yuki rolled his eyes and took off his sunglasses. "There. Happy?"

"Yes!" squealed Shuichi, looking up at his lover's beautiful jade eyes.

"Quit staring at me like that, you punk!" yelled Yuki.

"AWW!" cooed K, his blue eyes watching the two lovebirds. "Such a romantic moment!" he said to no one in particular.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" said Ryuichi happily, holding up Kumagoro.

"I agree! Let's go now!" joined in Tatsuha.

"Yes, please. Let's get this over with now," mumbled Fugisaki. "Sakano-san, please stay close to me," he said, watching as Sakano tried helplessly to escape.

"This is going to be a long night," Hiro mumbled to himself, adjusting his guitar strap.

"C'mon people, we don't have all day!" shouted K, "Let's go to our first stop!" And they all walked two blocks to where the first neighborhood would experience a once in a lifetime event.

"Okay!" shouted K, gathering everyone in front of a two story house. "Let's start. The first song will be, the 'Twelve Days of Christmas'!" he happily implied. "Everyone please turn to page five of the book Fugisaki is now handing out."

"Hey...wait a minute..." started Yuki, shifting his gaze from the book in his hands to the idiot who had convinced him to come to this place. "Is _this_ what you meant by 'special time'?" he asked as he started to get annoyed.

However, Shuichi wisely decided not to respond and proceeded to sing the song as Hiro started with his guitar.

"On the first day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
A partridge in a pear tree."

Soon, everyone, including Sakano and with the exception of Yuki, started to sing.

"On the second day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Two turtle doves  
And a Partridge in a pear tree."

"You really are an idiot," said Yuki to his young lover. Shuichi, however hurt he was, pretended not to listen.

"On the third day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Three French Hens,  
Two turtle doves  
And a Partridge in a pear tree."

"Please sing, Yuki!" begged Shuichi, "This is very special to me!"

"On the fourth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Four calling birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two turtle doves  
And a Partridge in a pear tree."

Yuki, as pissed off as he was, could not help but listen to Shuichi. Some part of him wanted the punk to be happy, while another part of him told him not to yield to the asinine pleads of the crazy teenager.

"On the fifth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two turtle doves  
And a Partridge in a pear tree."

And, no matter how convincing the sadistic part of him was...

"On the sixth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Six geese a laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two turtle doves  
And a Partridge in a pear tree."

The part of him that wanted his punk to be happy won.

"On the seventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Seven swans a swimming,  
Six geese a laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two turtle doves  
And a Partridge in a pear tree."

Much to everyone's surprise, Yuki put his arm around Shuichi, and began to sing.

"On the eighth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Eight maids a milking,  
Seven swans a swimming,  
Six geese a laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French Hens,  
Two turtle doves  
And a Partridge in a pear tree."

The people living in the lucky home that had been randomly chosen by K came out to greet their carolers. Unfortunately, girls inhabited that particular building. Twenty-five teenage girls to be exact. And, as fate would have it, those 25 girls were hardcore fans of Yuki's. With their fan-girl, ultra hawk-eyed vision, they spotted their master.

"Omigod!"

"It's Yuki Eiri-sensei!"

Shuichi knew by experience what would happen next, so he grabbed a hold of Yuki's arm, and ran. Ryuichi, Tatsuha, Hiro, and Fugisaki soon followed them. K stayed behind with Sakano (K had to carry him now) shooting the crazy teenagers as they tried to run after their god.

After 15 long and tiresome minutes, they all stopped to rest from their narrow escapade. Then K caught up.

"K!** $#&$#!**" screamed Shuichi as he fought desperately to escape from the grasps of Hiro. He was holding him back to prevent his friend from killing or being killed.

"Well, that certainly was something!" laughed K, the only one, except Ryuichi, to find the whole situation amusing.

"I never get tired of it!" exclaimed Ryuichi.

"So you like being chased, Sakuma-san?" began Tatsuha.

"Anyway, our next target is three doors down from here," said K, leading the way to the next victim, I mean, lucky home.

The house was nicely adorned with lights and Christmas decorations. They even had that whole reindeer set on their roof, lights on the house and the trees, and the snow that had fallen in the morning did the house well, illuminating the cozy-looking home further. This certainly was a hardcore Christmas family.

"Okay people, the next song on our list is on page fourteen. Let's begin!" said K, pulling out a Santa Claus hat and adjusting it on his head.

"You better not shout, you better not cry

you better not pout I'm telling you why!"

"How long are we going to do this for?" asked Yuki. Shuichi looked up at him.

"Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town."

"Yuki...can you at least pretend you're enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"He's making a list, he's checkin' it twice,  
He's gonna find out whose naughty or nice,"

"Isn't it enough that I'm here?" he asked. "Aren't you happy yet?"

"Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town."

Shuichi smiled up at Yuki and grabbed a Santa Clause hat he had stuffed in his jacket.

"He sees you when you're sleeping,  
He knows when you're awake,"

Shuichi put the Santa Claus hat on Yuki's head. "Now I am!"

"He knows if you've been bad or good,  
You'd better be good for goodness sake."

As soon as they finished singing that last verse, a man came out of the house. "Is _that_ why I haven't been able to catch that fat bastard!"

All eight men looked up at the crackpot of a guy. He was a very pompous man, his age might have ranged from thirty to forty years, and he was wearing pajamas with little rocket ships on them and he had on a little red cap. In short, he looked like an oversized toddler.

"Ever since I was eight, I've been waiting for that fatso to come tumbling down my chimney. I even go overboard on decorations to make him come here first!" he hollered, pointing to the beautiful Christmas decorations. "I will never forget that year when he brought me NO PRESENTS!" he cried.

"Look, dude, we're uh...sorry Santa didn't bring you a present..." began Hiro in an attempt to calm the hysteric man down. However, it only served to excite the guy even more as he screamed, "HE SENT YOU DIDN'T HE! YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!" He took out a control remote and pressed a big, red button.

The eyes of the cute little reindeers that were set on the roof of the house all of a sudden lit up to a dangerous crimson blaze. And just as suddenly as they their killer eyes lit up, they all flew down onto the lawn, right in front of the eight alarmed men.

"GET THEM, MY FAITHFUL MACHINES!"

Dasher and Dancer chased Tatsuha and Ryuichi. Prancer and Vixen chased Yuki and Shuichi. Comet chased Fugisaki. Cupid chased Hiro. Donder chased K. Blitzen chased Sakano. It was quite a sight to see really; eight grown men being chased by eight mechanical reindeer controlled by a deranged old man.

"K! DO SOMETHING!" screamed Shuichi, dragging Yuki by the arm as Dasher and Dancer shot laser beams from their eyes at them.

K grabbed his handgun and jumped up high in the air. He landed perfectly on the back of Donder, and rode it like a pony. "YEEE HAW!" he hollered, and spanked the behind of Donder. "Come Dasher, come Dancer, come Prancer and Vixen," started K, shooting his gun aimlessly in the air. "Come Comet, come Cupid, come Donder and Blitzen!"

Strangely enough, all eight reindeer responded to K's calling as they all lined up in chronological order to their names. K jumped off of Donder's back and yelled, "Be quick with your suppers! Get hitched in a hurry! You, too, will find fog a delay and a worry!" Perhaps it was their programming, or perhaps it was K. Whatever it was, it made the reindeer fly off that night with no sleigh.

"COME BACK MY PRECIOUS!" screamed the man and he chased after his robots.

Yuki began to wonder if even the love the punk claimed he felt for him was worth all the chaos that was being unleashed this Christmas Eve.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH! YUKI! I WAS SOOOO SCARED!" Shuichi cried, embracing Yuki with all his might.

"What the hell! Stop that! Your snot is getting all over me!" screamed Yuki, pushing his face away from the snot covered one of Shuichi's.

"But, but, but," began Shuichi, not removing himself from the writer's being, no matter how much he attempted to pry him off.

"Shuichi, this is getting out of hand. Let's just do one more song and then go home," said Hiro, picking up his guitar from the snow.

"Yes. I think it'd be in everyone's best interest to finish this as soon as possible," said Sakano, who had given in to the crazy situations he was constantly caught up in. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Yes! Let's hurry! Kumagoro is getting cold!" said Ryuichi, holding Kumagoro close to his body so he wouldn't catch a cold.

"If you're cold, Sakuma-san, we can keep each other warm by staying close together..." implied Tatsuha, snuggling close to the rock star.

"K. I don't care if you or that crazy author shoot me. I'm going home!" cried Fugisaki, and he ran away. It didn't take long for K to catch him though. A shot in the leg was more than enough to stop him.

"Anyway, we should hurry up!" said K, heaving Fugisaki over his shoulder.

They walked just a few houses down from the one they had just sang in, each hoping that in that house the owners were not deranged.

"Okay. For our final act, we will sing the song on page seventeen!" announced K.

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus,  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep,  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom fast asleep."

A man came out of the house. It seemed he lived alone. He just stood there, watching the men sing.

"Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white,  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been,  
If Daddy had only seen,  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night."

Then, the guy smiled. "Look, Yuki! I think we finally found someone who likes our singing!" said Shuichi, jumping up and down and pointing at the man.

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus,  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep,  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom fast asleep."

"Please...STOP SINGING THAT STUPID SONG!"

"Oh, no..." sighed Fugisaki.

"Should we run now?" Ryuichi asked Kumagoro. He nodded.

"WHY MOMMA? WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON DADDY WITH **SANTA** OF ALL MEN?"

"This neighborhood is full of nutcases!" cried Shuichi, tugging idly at his pink hair.

Then, the guy pulled out a bazooka.

"It's every man for himself now!" yelled K, pulling out his gun. "Except you," he pointed at Fugisaki, who was trying to drag himself away. Don't forget. K shot him.

"I can't believe this shit!" said Yuki and he rolled his eyes. This time, it was he who took Shuichi's arm and ran for it. Hiro ran with Sakano in his arms (he had fainted). Ryuichi was running away with Kumagoro and Tatsuha was not far behind. K stayed behind to have some fun with the crazy man. And it was like K said. To each his own.

Fortunately for the writer and the singer, their home had not been far from the homes Shuichi was hell bent in singing for. Both ran in, gasping for breath. Constant gunshots and loud explosions could be heard in the distance.

"You...are..."

"An idiot, I know," interrupted Shuichi as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"Damn right, you are!" continued Yuki. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki!" Shuichi pleaded, his eyes starting to tear up. "I just wanted to spend some time with the people I cherish the most..."

Yuki said nothing, and walked over to the couch to sit down as well.

"Y'know, Yuki? Christmas isn't just about Christians or presents or Christmas carols..." said Shuichi, edging towards his lover ever so slowly. "It's about—"

"I know, I know. 'Spending time with the people you cherish the most,' right?" he said placidly, lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah! I'm glad you agree!" Shuichi smiled. "But I still got you a present!" he said, and he reached under the sofa and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box. "Merry Christmas!" he said and he extended his arms to hand Yuki his gift.

"Uh...thanks." said Yuki, taking the box from the happy singer. "I uh...got you a present too."

At that, Shuichi's eyes lit up with pure, stainless joy. A huge grin had formed on his face as he asked, "WHERE?"

"Dude, don't scream. It's in the closet in my office," he said, and Shuichi flew off the couch and into Yuki's office.

He would not get curious. He had sworn he would not get curious. But knowing Shuichi, it was certain to be something strange. And Yuki liked to experiment. He gently shook the box Shuichi had given him just as Shuichi himself came twirling back into the living room.

"Can I open mine first!" cried out Shuichi, hugging the box he had in his grasps.

"Hey, hey! Don't smash it!" said a stratled Yuki, his eyes widening as Shuichi ripped open his gift. Then, Yuki's present jumped out of the box.

"WHAAA! GET IT OFFA ME!" screamed a startled Shuichi.

"Hold on! I'll get it off!" said Yuki, and he stood up to pry the animal from Shuichi's face.

"IT...IT TICKLES!" Shuichi laughed!

When Yuki was finally able to get it off of his face, Shuichi saw that he had in his hands an adorable, golden-colored puppy. So Yuki _was_ listening all those times he had whined about getting a puppy! "Yuki! It's so cute!" he screamed.

"Yeah. Your welcome," he said, sitting back down and eyeing the gift Shuichi had given him.

"Okay! Go ahead and open yours, Yuki!" said Shuichi, playing with his new puppy.

Yuki carefully torn open the wrapping paper. He opened the box and inside was...

"A pink sweater?"

"Not just _any _pink sweater, mind you!" laughed Shuichi, grabbing the sweater from the box. He showed it to Yuki. "Look! It says: SHUICHI AND YUKI 4EVER!" he said proudly.

Yuki could not find the words to describe his gift. And neither could I. Just imagine the rich, and very fine, Eiri Yuki, wearing a pink sweater with the words 'SHUICHI AND YUKI 4EVER!' on it. Another way of saying, "Look at me world! I'm gay!"

"I chose pink so it would remind you of me whenever you wear it," he laughed, running a hand through his gorgeous pink hair.

"You expect me to wear this?" said Yuki taking back his pink sweater, "In public?" he added.

"Yuki!" whined Shuichi, "Why must you destroy my happiness?"

Yuki looked over at Shuichi and sighed. "I'll _only_ wear it today."

"And tomorrow?" added Shuichi hopefully.

Yuki was about to argue, but Shuichi's hopeful face melted his desire to see him crumble. "And tomorrow," he said.

"And the whole week?" Shuichi asked.

"Don't push it, punk," warned the writer.

"Thank you, Yuki!" cried Shuichi, and he moved to embrace his lover. "I'm so happy!"

The puppy watched them as his new master embraced the blonde guy. As if understanding that this was supposed to be a private moment, it ran off into the kitchen. Shuichi snuggled closer to Yuki and rubbed his head in Yuki's chest gently. "I love you, Yuki," murmured Shuichi, smiling gently in the writer's arms. Yuki said nothing, but smiled and pulled Shuichi closer, and he locked his lover in a long, passionate kiss. Shuichi understood what it meant. He knew it was Yuki's was of saying, "I love you, too."

FIN

Yup, yup. That's it. Happy holidays! What do _I_ want for Christmas, you ask? Well, since it's my birthday on X-mas Eve, and Christmas the day after, I think I deserve some nice, long reviews. Please? Thank you!

Adios!


	5. Disappear

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the lyrics to the song, "Disappear" by Hoobastank or anything Brittney-related. Now, shoo, you corporate bastards.

**Rated R** because, well...you'll see.

SUMMARY: Yuki himself said that Shuichi has "somehow hooked into some part of my brain." So when he starts to write another one of his novels, it turns out that Shuichi is indeed all his mind can think of...

* * *

**Disappear**

He needed a poem. Fast. His editor wanted a poem to start off the new novel Yuki had (after many weeks of sleepless nights) finished writing. As Yuki reread his chapters, he snorted. Undoubtedly, it would be another bestseller, considering how corny and stupid the plot was.

But his audience loved it. They _liked_ idiot stories like those. About a girl that, in spite of hating men, falls head-over-heels with a pink-haired idiot. She depends on him so much, actually, that even when he goes to _work_ she becomes melancholy. Her usual sour self returns when he leaves, and she was stuck there at home, working on her latest novel and finding ways to entertain herself until her lover returned.

When she was alone in her apartment, it was as if every object in her home was magnified tenfold, and she could not find a way to make them go away. Her lover's absence also reminded her of her past; a past she thought she had buried in the dark corners of her brain. Maybe because of the way her lover unearthed her past she was curious about him, about how and _why_ he made her remember all her painful memories. He was starting to reawaken a feeling she thought had died long ago. And although that feeling was warm and sweet, it reminded her of pain and suffering.

But as time passed by, she found herself thinking of her past less and less. And those painful memories were slowly being replaced by fresh, sparkling thoughts of her loud and annoying partner. Until she found herself getting annoyed at the deafening rumbling of the air conditioner or the incoherent tick-tock of the clock did she realize how much her mood depended on her love. It was he, and _only _he, that had the power to make everything fade away into the background: both surroundings and memories. _He_ made them all disappear.

Yuki thought of himself and the...insane boredom he felt when that punk wasn't there. He looked down at the piece of paper and began to write.

He adjusted the glasses in his head and took a sip of the steaming, hot coffee that sat in his desk. Already he had become bored of that pencil that refused to write down a decent poem for him. Putting down the coffee mug, he crumpled the paper into a ball, throwing it to accompany the other pieces of crumpled up paper that had refused to produce a great poem and turned his laptop on. Typing was so much better than writing with a pencil, anyway. As he adjusted the brightness displayed by his laptop, he saw a tiny picture stuck on the corner of the plastic border of the screen.

Ah.

The infamous print-club Shuichi had sold one million CDs for. Despite all his attempts to ignore the picture, he lifted up the laptop to take a closer look at it. No. He lifted up the laptop to take a closer look at _a strange stain_ that had appeared right next to the print-club, and he decided to inspect it a while longer. Unconsciously, he smiled.

How the brat had infiltrated his mind with no apparent warning was beyond the novelist. He always managed to get him completely off guard, and his actions weren't readable until he was forced to actually take the time to get to know him. That inevitably led to emotions growing as time passed by and the only concrete feeling he could identify for him was the feeling of physical pleasure. He smirked. Shuichi had improved much in that subject.

Shoving aside any thoughts that could pass as perverted, he began typing in random thoughts of his that had been inspired by the lovely singer with crazy pink locks smiling stupidly in the print-club.

**There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you leave  
**

Just when Yuki thought he was finally getting somewhere, the phone rang. He rolled his eyes. Too angry to answer it, he waited until the answering machine went off to see if the person calling was worth the three feet walking distance to the phone. Taking one more glance at the print-club, he continued to type.

**Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me **

Had Yuki known Shuichi had changed the answering machine message and had it replaced with the instrumental version of Brittney Spears' "Toxic" with Shuichi singing moronic lyrics to it, he would have killed to answer the goddamned phone.

"Baby can't you see...we're busy  
Boning until...we get dizzy  
Slowly...he's turning up the heat

"There's no escape...to this song  
You have to wait...'till I shut up  
All you can do...is hang up

"We can't answer now  
'Cause we're not here or we're on the couch  
Busy making out

"On the sound of the tone leave your message  
Name, number and objective  
Eiri or Shu will get back to you soon  
He's addicted to booze, don't he know that it's toxic?  
But I love what he do, don't he know that he's toxic?"

At last, the beep beeped. And Yuki knew there _was_ a god. And He was angry with him.

"Um...Eiri-san...or Shindou-san. Are you there? Or are you really making out?"

Yuki walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Damn it, Seguchi! What do you want?" said Yuki, trying very hard not to sound as embarrassed as his flushed cheeks made him out to be.

"Sorry, Eiri-san. You seem more _excitable_ than ever," laughed Tohma on the other end of the phone. Still too embarrassed to even come up with a comeback, Yuki just grunted. "Anyway," continued Tohma, "I just wanted to tell Shindou-san that he forgot his lyrics back here in the studio. Can you tell him that Nakano-san took those lyrics home with him?"

" Tell him that yourse—" 

" Yuki! I'm hoooooome!" 

**Do you know that every time you're near everybody else seems far away?  
So can you come and make them disappear?  
Make them disappear and we can stay... **

Whoa. Talk about inspiration. That whole stanza just popped into his mind. Right. Now he had to go type it. "Seguchi, I have to go," he said, and hung up abruptly. He sat back down on his chair and began to type the words while they were still fresh on his mind. 

" Yuki! I'm hungry!" said an irritating voice from the doorway of his study. 

" What do you want _me_ to do about it?" said the writer, still starting at his laptop, though he had ceased typing. 

" Aww...c'mon Yuki!" said the voice that slowly got closer to him. The owner of said voice buried his face in the novelist's neck and kissed it softly. "I love you," he said. 

" So?" he asked casually, trying to suppress the physical need the singer aroused in him. 

" Damn it Yuki! Why do you always have to ruin the mood?" Shuichi cried, screaming with all his might into the ear of the blonde. 

" Okay, okay _fine_! Just shut up and leave," urged Yuki, rubbing his sensitive ear to get rid of the itchy feeling. 

" Yahoo! I love you Yuki!" he exclaimed, running out the door and slamming his body on the sofa to watch the stupid soaps. 

Yuki grunted, wondering why he put up with the punk and when in the hell he was going to finish his poem. 

- 

**So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
**

This he jotted down on a small notepad he carried in his back pocket. He sighed. He stood as far away from the stage as he could, and anyone who saw him assumed he was a writer for the local newspaper. He sighed again, trying to ease the pounding of his head caused by the clamorous voices of both the singer and his screaming fans. Jeez...wasn't it enough that he had to endure the punk's screeching voice _every day._ This went _beyond_ cruel and unusual punishment. 

But he deserved it. A bet is a bet. And he had lost one that had involved going to Shuichi's 50th concert. The bet was rather silly, and Yuki had meant it as a joke. He had bet Shuichi that he couldn't learn the position on page 47 of the book Kama Sutra. Much to his surprise, he had managed to learn it in less than one hour. He came more than once during the night they spent _practicing_ the position. And so in a moment of weakness (Kama Sutra night) Yuki had agreed to go to Shuichi's 50th concert. 

Pushing up his sunglasses (it was too damn bright), he kept his head held up high to try and catch a glimpse of the pink, wavy locks that he had come to see. He wanted Shuichi to look at him, to reassure him that, yes, he _was_ there, and no, he wasn't _too_ pissed off. 

After trying (somewhat effortlessly) for five minutes, he gave up. He was too far back in the audience to even _hope_ Shuichi could see him. He stepped back from the crazy teenagers in front of him and decided to work a little more on his poem instead of wasting his time trying to find the punk's face from amongst the faces of the other juveniles. 

**And I search through every face  
Without a single trace  
Of the person, the person that I need...  
**

" I know most of you guys might already know this...but I still want to say it." 

His pencil was barely audible when it hit the floor. Yuki's head slowly flinched upwards, hoping God wasn't still mad at him. 

"I know you're out there Yuki..." 

Yuki stuffed his notepad in his raincoat and looked around, desperate for an exit. 

" I just wanted to tell the whole world that..." 

He tried so hard to shove his way through those blasted kids, but they wouldn't budge. One girl even got the nerve to call him an "old man." 

" I REALLY LOVE YOU!" 

The crowd went berserk when Shuichi finished speaking, even more so when they realized that Eiri Yuki could be standing right next to them. He was so close, so dreadfully close to the cold, metal handles of the exit door that he failed to notice a group of fan girls grab a hold of his expensive, black raincoat. 

As they pulled him back with abnormal strength, he never thought he'd be happy in seeing the punk's manager storming in through the exit door and blasting off the heads of the delinquents who dared lay a hand on him. 

" Hey Yuki-san! Shuichi sent me to create a diversion while you escape!" 

Yuki merely nodded and ran past K towards the exit, ignoring the screams and shouts of the girls who tried desperately to retain Yuki in their grasps. 

- 

**Do you know, that every time you're near  
****Everybody else seems far away  
****So can you come and make them disappear  
****Make them disappear and we can stay**

He reread his poem until his eyes got red, franticly trying to find a flaw in his poem. He had a mad feeling that something was missing. Perhaps it needed another line somewhere. Sighing, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Then he heard glass breaking. 

" Sorry Yuki-san!" came the apology of his lover's best friend through his closed door. 

He didn't know why out of all the places in the world, they had chosen _his_ place to watch their concert on. He probably wouldn't have minded as much if Shuichi hadn't invited _all_ of his pals. It was bad enough that he brought his band mates, but to have his crazy manager and his jittery producer come as well was going too far. That Ryuichi Sakuma had also shown up, and Tatsuha had somehow found out about it and invited himself over. 

Another glass of unknown substances met the floor when Yuki put on his glasses. He fought an urge to grit his teeth and distracted himself by adding a line to his poem. 

**Can you make them disappear?**

The whole room started to shake, and the volume of the voices outside grew louder the greater the shake got, revealing that it was they who were causing the shock. 

He looked at Shuichi in the print-club picture, warning him with a menacing scowl that if they didn't quiet down, he'd throw them _all _out. As if the real Shuichi had himself experienced the glare, he burst in through the door with a can of beer held loosely on his right hand. 

" I...em sorrie Yuki!" he blabbered out. 

He looked at him indifferently. "How many drinks have you had?" 

Shuichi laughed stupidly, his cheeks growing brighter with the every exhale of toxic breath. He pointed a finger to the beer can. "This...iz mai first one!" he said proudly. He staggered towards Yuki and fell on top of him. 

" You're an—" 

" I love you, Yuki." 

Shuichi's closed eyes andunsteady breathing led Yuki to believe that he was finally asleep. He sighed. Stroking his lover's pink hair, he looked down at him, thinking that if only Shuichi would stay as quiet as he was now, he'd enjoy his company much more. 

He still couldn't figure out how Shuichi could do it. How could he express his feelings so easily? Every time they met, whether they hadn't seen each other in five days or five minutes, he always told him he loved him, as if it were the easiest thing to say in the world. If it was so easy, why couldn't Yuki say it? He sighed, annoyed. What the hell was "love" anyway? 

Maybe he didn't know _exactly_ what it was about the kid that made everything seem right, but he was glad he had him. He was the only one he felt comfortable around with, and he taught him many things. And even if he made him remember his horrible past, he didn't regret that he had met him. Maybe in time (perhaps a very _long_ time), the punk would help him remember that feeling he had lost and make Kitazawa disappear. 

Gently putting Shuichi on the floor, he sat back down on his chair. He finally knew how his poem would end. 

When he finished typing the last line, he carefully picked up his lover and carried him to their bedroom, wondering how Shuichi could sleep through the loud music and laughter of the forgotten friends. '_If only you could...'_ he thought.

**Make them disappear... **

**Fin**

* * *

I'm done! Yay! Okay, so maybe this wasn't as funny as my other one-shots, but I still like it, and I hope you liked it too. Review please! 

Adios!


	6. Pillow

**Disclaimer**: Nothing except the plot to this one-shot belongs to me. ….Waaahhhh!

**SUMMARY**: Of all the things in the world…why pillows, Yuki? Why are you so jealous of them?!?! One-shot…**YuXShu**

**RATED**: **R** or **M **for **mature**…seriously now…don't say I didn't warn you. XD

**GENRE**: Romance/Humor

**A/N**: Omg…I love my reviews…I really do…I reread them…all 26 of them (hahaha)…my favorite one is from my first reviewer...cracked me up…

"o wait i have one ? are you a guy?"

Bwahahahaha…! Dude, read my penname!! XDD

Anyway, thanks sooooooo much for all of your reviews! It actually helped me get out of writer's block! Chyea! So this one goes out to all of my reviewers! Enjoy!!

Pillow

No cuddling after sex.

It was a rule. Yet Shuichi continually tried to break it.

It just didn't…feel right to Yuki. It wasn't as if he didn't _like_ to cuddle. In all honesty (though he hadn't admitted this to anyone) he loved it. He just didn't like being touched when he was all sweaty, smelly, and sticky. That's why, to lessen Shuichi's temptation of touching him, after every night of heart-stopping, toe-curling sex he immediately fled to the shower. Shuichi would stay in bed, of course, never really capable of getting up after their nights together. But still he searched for something to cuddle with, and always settled with his pillow.

Tonight, Yuki decided to delay the shower and watch his half-asleep lover cuddle with said pillow.

He watched Shuichi turn on his side and curl his figure to fit the rectangular shape of the white fluff he was embracing. His pink locks spread wildly against the bed, Shuichi shifted to move the pillow closer to him, sighing as the soft fabric briefly brushed his face gently. He smiled.

Yuki frowned. How can a pillow exert so much pleasure from…_anyone_? It was just a pillow after all. Just because it was soft and huggable, didn't mean it was by any means something that can give any kind of pleasure that wasn't sleep.

Yet Shuichi continued to hold it tightly against his nude form, burying his face from time to time into that damn pillow. The blonde watched as Shuichi gingerly stroked the pillow, letting out sighs here and there. When he was done molesting the pillow, the singer shifted so that the pillow was now on top of him, and he wrapped his slender arms around it as if he were about to make out with it.

The writer, curious as he was to watch what unfolded next, felt a slight tinge of jealousy watching his lover caress anything but him. Yuki walked over to his lover's side of the bed and yanked the pillow from his grasps.

Shuichi awoke with a start, and murmured something about wanting to try out some sort of new technique.

Yuki looked at the pillow…and wondered why Shuichi loved to harass it so much every night after sex.

"Mmm…Yuki…give me back my pillow…" he heard his little lover softly command.

"It's your turn to shower." He said in a low voice, forgetting he himself hadn't taken one yet. "Go, or you can't sleep in here."

"Yuki…!" Shuichi whined, pulling the bed cover over his head. "I'm tired…"

The blonde watched his partner's hand pop out from under the covers, start patting everything around him until he recognized the texture of Yuki's pillow. In a flash, he snatched the pillow under the covers with him. Yuki's eye twitched.

"Shuichi! Give me back that pillow!"

"No! You already have mine!" he said from under the covers.

"I don't care. Give me that pillow!"

"No!"

"You stupid punk, give it back or you're sleeping outside tonight!"

There was a long pause, but finally, the singer gave in, pushing the pillow into the writer's arms before taking refugee once again under the bed covers. "Bastard…" he heard Shuichi say in a low voice.

Yuki smirked, _only _because he was victorious in their latest brawl, not because he was satisfied. A Shuichi that went to bed angry was a morning of headaches and annoyance. "Idiot…why the hell do you like these damn pillows anyway?"

Another long pause followed, stretching even longer than the first. The blonde frowned again. "Hey, did you fall asleep or something?" Still no response. "Stop being a brat."

Finally, his lover pulled the covers down to reveal his face, framed by messy pink hair. He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped and looked at the floor. Yuki was intrigued now…why was it so hard to tell him why he liked pillows?

The writer sighed. Damn it, he didn't have all night to let the teen talk whenever he pleased. "…I'm going to sleep."

"…Can I have my pillow, then?"

Yuki couldn't believe it. The pillow couldn't believe it. The beta reader couldn't believe it. After all that, he still asked for the pillow?! Did he _want_ to get smacked?

With an irritated, jealous expression, Yuki threw the pillow at Shuichi's face, slightly throwing him off balance.

Shuichi looked about ready to cry, but the writer didn't give a fuck. If he liked the pillow's presence more than his own, it was fine by him. "Fine then. Sleep with your pillow. Have fun jacking off.," the blonde coldly said to his pink-haired lover.

He was about to exit the room, ready to go to his study and write out his frustrations, when Shuichi randomly yelled out, "It's you!"

Yuki stopped but didn't turn to face Shuichi. He waited for him to continue. In a low, shy voice, his lover said, "The pillow…is the _you _that likes to cuddle..."

If Yuki were any other person, he would probably smile and go right to cuddling his desperate lover. Thus, ending happily ever after. However, the writer merely snorted, and said, "You dumb ass…if you wanted to cuddle, you should have just asked…"

Shuichi looked up at him with hopeful eyes, and hugged the pillow tighter. "Um…Yuki…" he started shyly.

Yuki rolled his eyes and crawled back on his bed to where his lovely singer sat, hugging a pillow he was melodramatically jealous of. "What's this? My little pervert is shy all of the sudden…?" he whispered into his ear in a cool, soft voice.

Shuichi blushed a gorgeous red hue, and he buried his face in the pillow, trying to hide his face. Yuki growled. "Stop touching that pillow." The writer roughly pulled the pillow from his lover's death-grip grasp and threw it mercilessly to the ground. Shuichi cringed as if Yuki had just desecrated one of his Ryuichi altars. "What? You like that pillow more than me?" he asked, the venom that is jealousy dripping out of every word that left his lips.

Shuichi whimpered at first, until he noticed that Yuki was jealous. When that realization hit him, it was as if he had finally seen the light.

"Eh? Yuki…you're _jealous_?"

"Of course." Yuki straddled his singer, and leaned his face so that their lips were barely touching. He looked deep into the warm, violet eyes that lovingly stared back. "You're _my_ hole, remember?"

Shuichi's face morphed from a smile to a knowing frown. "Yuki! And you call _me _a pervert?!" he screamed, outraged but was silenced when the blonde swiftly embraced him. "Um…Yuki?"

"Let me be your pillow from now on…okay?"

He heard Shuichi catch his breath, and Yuki knew he had hit the jackpot. Heheheheh…he _was_ a romance novelist after all.

"Oh, Yuki…" was all Shuichi said before the hug was returned.

Yuki smiled...deviously. "Shuichi…let me play with 'my' hole again, okay?"

**FIN**

It's 2:40 a.m. and I finally finished writing this...blame insomnia for any typos. :P I know the story is short, but I wanted to post this ASAP to eliminate any rumors of my death…hahahaha jk…

Hope you liked it, my faithful Gravitation reviewers! XDD

Adios!


End file.
